


Fall in Fall

by shxleav



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, bipolar!jinhyuk, psikiatri!Sejin, sejin doomed 'cause in love with jinhyuk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/shxleav
Summary: “Aku hanya bertanya-tanya, dok,” Jinhyuk tetap memanggil Sejin dengan ‘dok’ padahal mereka seumuran dan sudah berapa ratus kali dia meminta untuk dipanggil nama, tetapi tidak pernah dilakukan oleh lelaki itu, “bagaimana seorang dokter dan pasien harus memisahkan urusan pekerjaan dengan cinta?”
Relationships: Lee Jinhyuk/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)





	Fall in Fall

Sejin sama seperti semua orang, tidak menyukai hari Senin. Namun, itu setahun yang lalu, karena sekarang hari yang selalu ditunggunya adalah hari Senin. Karena setiap minggu, dia akan bertemu dengan satu pasiennya yang seumuran dengannya yang datang untuk berkonsultasi mingguan (sebenarnya ini juga hanyalah akal-akalannya, padahal orang ini bisa diberikan resep untuk sebulan). Sejin selalu bersabar untuk menunggu lelaki itu datang tas ranselnya (padahal orang ini memiliki toko bunga dan dia selalu membuat libur toko bunganya setiap Senin) dan ransel tersebut pasti isinya laptop serta kabel pengisi daya untuk dia menulis di kafe setelah berkonsultasi dengannya.

Namun, sampai waktu prakteknya tinggal 10 menit, lelaki itu tidak kunjung muncul dan membuatnya takut. Apa lelaki itu memutuskan untuk tidak meminum obatnya lagi karena merasa muak seperti waktu itu? Apa jangan-jangan dia dirawat di rumah sakit karena percobaan bunuh diri yang entah kesekian yang gagal? Ketakutan-ketakutan itu berlarian di kepalanya dan lamunannya buyar saat mendengar suara familiar, “permisi, apa boleh masuk?”

“Silahkan,” Sejin tersenyum lebih lebar dari seharusnya saat sadar suara itu adalah orang yang ditunggunya. Lelaki itu masuk dengan membawa ransel dan tidak perlu dipersilahkan untuk duduk di sofa, karena dia selalu memilih sofa berwarna emerald dari beberapa sofa yang ada di ruangannya, “jadi bagaimana kabarmu, Jinhyuk?”

“Biasa saja,” jawabnya seadanya dan meletakkan ranselnya di lantai, lalu menaikkan kakinya di sofa panjang emerald yang memang diperuntukkan untuk pasien yang ingin bercerita sembari berbaring, “toko bunga minggu lalu sibuk luar biasa, aku harus bergadang untuk mengejar semua pesanan untuk wisuda dan belum lagi mengerjakan pesanan make up bucket yang dulu dokter sarankan waktu itu.”

“Jinhyuk, kamu tahu harusnya tidur minimal delapan jam, bukan?”

“Pekerjaan tidak bisa kutinggalkan,” dia membuka mata dan menatap langit-langit, “tapi setidaknya aku minum obat hingga habis.”

“Apa kamu tidak merasa mengantuk saat mengerjakan pesanan?” tanya Sejin berusaha untuk tidak terlihat khawatir, karena itu tidak profesional. “Kamu tahu, obatmu mengandung obat tidur, bukan?”

“Tentu aku merasa mengantuk,” jawab Jinhyuk melirik Sejin, “dan aku memakan hal-hal yang terasa manis agar tetap terjaga.”

“Oh, pantas saja tensimu naik dari sembila puluhan ke seratus dua puluhan,” Sejin menatap layar komputernya yang terhubung dengan layar perawat di depan ruangannya dan juga akan terhubung ke bagian farmasi untuk tahu resep obat yang diberikannya, “apa kamu tidak sakit tenggorokan karena memakan hal yang manis?

“Sebenarnya sakit,” Jinhyuk menatap langit-langit ruangan Sejin, “dan rasanya selama beberapa saat nanti, aku akan menjauhi seluruh hal yang rasanya manis.”

Sejin merasa ragu untuk bertanya hal yang satu ini, tetapi alasannya selalu membuat Jinhyuk bertemu dengannya setiap minggu selain karena kondisi jiwanya yang tidak stabil, juga mempertanyakan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungannya dengan seseorang. Membuatnya merasa jantungnya seperti diremas setiap menanyakan hal ini. “Jinhyuk, bagaimana kabarmu dengannya? Minggu lalu kalian bertengkar, ‘kan? Apa kalian sudah baikan?”

“Kami putus,” Sejin terdiam mendengarnya dan jantungnya sesaat sempat berhenti. Lalu berdebar kencang karena merasa senang, seolah dirinya punya kesempatan saja meski mereka telah putus, “aku terlalu sibuk dengan duniaku dan dia terlalu mengontrolku meski kami LDR. Aku tidak bisa berada di hubungan seperti itu, aku benci dikontrol seperti boneka.”

“Kamu bukan boneka, Jinhyuk.”

“Namun, aku merasa seperti itu setiap bersamanya,” Jinhyuk menghela napas, lalu menatap Sejin, “apa dosis obatku tidak bisa dikurangi? Karena penyebabku tertekan sudah berkurang satu, aku mau coba obatku dikurangi.”

“Boleh,” Sejin menuliskan beberapa hal di buku riwayat pasien milik Jinhyuk. Tulisan yang tidak akan bisa dibaca oleh sembarangan orang kecuali orang farmasi atau sesama dokter, “kamu ada mencatat mood selama seminggu belakangan, Jinhyuk?”

Lelaki itu membuka tas ranselnya, lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah di staples kepadanya. Sejin membaca grafik mood Jinhyuk selama seminggu belakangan dan dia hanya bisa tersenyum saat membaca Jinhyuk meminum obatnya selalu di jam 11 malam (dan bahkan ada yang di jam 11.55 malam), padahal dia selalu mewanti-wanti lelaki itu untuk meminum obatnya jam 7 malam. Namun, Sejin tidak bisa marah atau merasa kesal karena pekerjaannya. Juga karena Jinhyuk memilihnya sebagai dokternya karena dirinya tidak berusaha untuk mengubah hidupnya dengan berbagai rentetan nasihat seperti dokternya sebelumnya.

Orang bipolar seperti Jinhyuk bukan butuh dikontrol hidupnya, tetapi didengarkan dan merasa dihargai. Apalagi mood orang yang mengidap hal ini tidaklah mudah dikontrol, sehingga Sejin harus berhati-hati agar Jinhyuk tidak merasa tengah dikontrol atau dia mencari dokter baru untuk menanganinya.

Karena itu hal terakhir yang Sejin inginkan, Jinhyuk mencari orang lain untuk menanganinya.

“Jinhyuk, apa mau menceritakan sesuatu? Aku akan mendengarkan.” Sejin tersenyum dan Jinhyuk dari tadi posisinya berbaring, sekarang duduk dan menatap Sejin. Membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah tersenyum dan berusaha mengontrol dirinya agar tidak terlihat jatuh ke dalam pesona lelaki itu. “Kenapa diam? Apa tidak ada yang ingin diceritakan kepadaku?”

“Aku hanya bertanya-tanya, dok,” Jinhyuk tetap memanggil Sejin dengan ‘dok’ padahal mereka seumuran dan sudah berapa ratus kali dia meminta untuk dipanggil nama, tetapi tidak pernah dilakukan oleh lelaki itu, “bagaimana seorang dokter dan pasien harus memisahkan urusan pekerjaan dengan cinta?”

“Maksudnya?”

“Kalau saja aku jatuh cinta dengan dokter dan kita bersama, apa aku harus mulai mencari dokter baru? Karena penilaian dokter pasti akan bias karena tahu banyak tentangku.”

Sejin tidak bisa menjawab dan Jinhyuk hanya tersenyum, lalu mengambil buku pasien miliknya untuk diserahkan kepada perawat di luar ruangan Sejin. Bunyi pintu yang di tutup membuat lamunan Sejin buyar dan dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dengan pertanyaan Jinhyuk, karena ada banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan. Jatuh cinta kepada pasien sendiri saja sudah salah, apalagi kalau sampai mereka berhubungan dalam konteks romantis. Namun, Sejin tidak bisa membayangkan masa depan tanpa Jinhyuk dan tidak bisa membayangkan Jinhyuk ditangani oleh orang lain selain dirinya.

“ _I’m doomed_ ,” gumam Sejin dan dia bersyukur karena jam prakteknya sudah selesai, agar tidak ada orang yang melihatnya sekacau ini, “kalau Seungyoun tahu gue begini, pasti dia senang karena menang taruhan sama yang lain.”


End file.
